cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Socialist Workers Front (1st)
This article is about the first SWF. For the reformed SWF, see Socialist Workers Front (Reform). Leftist Unity "Workers of the world unite; you have nothing to lose but your chains!" - Karl Marx Creation Leftism, in an organised sense, was introduced to Cybernations in late February 2006. Yet in its long history, there has only been one short period where the left has been fully united. The Socialist Workers Front officially came into being upon the merger of the two largest Leftist alliances in Cybernations: the International Communist Party (ICP) and the International Coalition of Socialist Nations (ICSN). Under the Treaty of Unity, the ICP and the ICSN reconstituted into the Socialist Workers Front and quickly surpassed 300 members less than a month from its creation. Ideology & Purpose The Socialist Workers Front is steadfast in its commitment in propagating and defending the ideals of the Left. Though the SWF is composed of many disparate leftist ideologies, it is united in its belief in the equality of all races, genders, and of the working class; freedom from all forms of exploitation and oppression; the necessity of democracy, cultural tolerance and the protection of human rights. Constitution The SWF has adopted the Constitution of the International Communist Party, the Red October Constitution, a comprehensive document detailing the laws and ideals of the alliance. Summary of the Constitutional Rights of SWF Members: 1. All SWF members are granted fundamental civil liberties which include the right to free speech, the right to petition the SWF governing body for redress of grievances, freedom from political censorship, privacy, among others. 2. Any SWF member may run for the position of Bureau Director, Chairman, or Vice-Chairman, so long as they do not intend to hold more than one of any of these positions. 3. Any SWF member may submit legislation to the General Congress. Internal Politics The Socialist Workers Front is committed to the ideal of political freedom. The General Congress, composed of every member nation of the alliance, is the supreme authority of the SWF. The alliance is directly democratic. All voices are equal without regard of rank or seniority. Although the SWF elects government officials to manage its affairs, these members have no authority to lead the alliance. Disbandment On Apr 12 2007, 05:28 PM, the Socialist Worker's Front disbanded as an official alliance. The alliance was hit extremely hard in GWIII, losing 150 members and almost half of its NS. The remaining members of the Socialist Worker's Front fled into other alliances including The Legion, The Socialistic Empire (SE), SECOM, among others, and some were to stay independent for quite some time due to disenfranchisement. It is commonly acknowledged that Comrade Shwampy of Barryteroria was the last SWF member, staying peace mode for over a year to escaspe the NoR ZI list. Operation Blackout and reformation The formal disbandment of the SWF was intended as a cover in order to attain peace and rebuild and reorganise the SWF's organisation- this involved the creation of a New bureau, the bureau of communications and a 'news centre'. other reforms, which failed to be passed by general congress included creating a president and polticial parties. While 'underground' and officially disbanded, the alliance elected Soviet Britian to preside over the SWF's affairs as 'chairman of the provisional government,' until successful elections of important offices within the SWF. The SWF was reformed for a brief period under a provisional government from May 7 to May 12, 2007. In this short space of time, peace was made 'official' with the protectorate of Curland and a defence director elected. However the FCO would not accept peace unless the SWF was disbanded. General congress therefore accepted their demands and finally disbanded the alliance on the 12th May 2007. Category:Leftism Category:Defunct alliances